


Nothing To Prove

by Val_Creative



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Older Man/Younger Man, POV Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Praise Kink, Protective Tony Stark, Romance, Tony Stark Cuddles, Trapped, Virgin Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Right before facing off against Captain America and everyone else at the Leipzig-Halle Airport, Tony helps Peter relax.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 150
Collections: Proximity Flash





	Nothing To Prove

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wali21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wali21/gifts).



> I hope y'all enjoy this! Any thoughts/comments are definitely appreciated! ❤️✨

*

"You're gonna love Germany, Peter. You'll see." 

Tony hops to his feet, drumming his hands over the interior-walls and tuning out everything else. He's been coped up four hours and thirty some minutes on a flight into Berlin, and it's making him a little stir-crazy. Hence the need to hear himself talk. 

"It's got pretzels and the Autobahn highway… the canals of Hamburg… Neues Museum…" Tony lists off on his fingers. "An _exotic_ nightlife full of sights that would turn your poor Aunt May's hair white… did you know the Neuschwanstein Castle inspired Walt Disney when he was making Sleeping Beauty's castle? True story. _Yep._ It should be smooth sailing from here…"

His wristwatch vibrates. Tony peers down, frowning and swiping on the bright red interface.

"…except for _that_ ," he murmurs.

_What now?_

Tony signals a 'wait a minute' to Peter who has been silent, not looking at him and marching over to the pilot's cockpit. He whirs open the mechanized door. "Gentlemen, what's the holdup?" Tony asks briskly, watching the co-pilot huff in frustration.

"Our apologies. We're on standby, sir," the pilot informs Tony. He's considerably older than the Tony or the co-pilot. 

"A missing commercial plane full of three hundred and thirteen passengers was supposed to land an hour ago. Air traffic control wants to blow smoke up our asses." Tony mentally deems the co-pilot 'Fussy Britches'. "Nobody's getting in or out, Mr. Stark."

Tony rubs over his bruised eye forgetfully. He then winces.

_"Fastest known aircraft in existence… and we can't even get back on the ground…"_

His grumbles vanish when he notices Peter still in his seat. The young man has lost all of his color, wheezing and quivering. Peter's eyes screwed shut. He clutches his armrests with enough force to tear the stitching, and Tony can see it happening.

"Kid, hey," Tony says, rushing over to grasp Peter's knee. "You're alright—look at me, kid. Look at me. Take a deep breath."

Peter stiffly inhales, and exhales, and inhales again and Tony exaggerates an inhale with him.

He hasn't opened his eyes.

It's been a while since Tony had experienced an panic attack of his own, if this is what Peter is having. Tony shushes the whining noise, now gruffly cradling the side of Peter's face. "Let's head to the back… get a change of scenery for a moment, okay?"

"Okay," Peter mumbles dully, his eyelids fluttering open. Tony doesn't see any visible moisture or redness—he's not gonna cry.

That's good. 

He walks Peter, securing an arm around Peter's middle and having him lean on Tony.

It's a private cabin with a queen-sized bed, a mini fridge, and the overhead lights dimmed. The windows sealed off. Tony helps him sit on the mattress-edge, quickly grabbing a refrigerated bottle of water and uncapping it. Peter accepts the water, chugging down a mouthful with a gasp.

Tony loosens his own expensive, leather shoes off. "Does this help?"

"A little…"

"Talk to me," he insists softly. "What happened, Pete?"

Peter shakes his head. Tony eyes him, reassured by a lack of intense paleness. His quivering lessens. "I started feeling anxious… my chest got really tight and my heart went fast…" Peter's lips flatten. "I was anxious when we got on, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, kid. I'm the one who asked you to come."

"Talking to you helps, I think."

Something inside Tony flickers warmly to life. 

"That's what I'm here for," Tony drawls, hiding the raw and sudden emotions and plopping down next to Peter. He clasps onto Peter's shoulder and gives him an overly charming smile. "If you want us to turn around, we will. Anything you want."

"You can't turn around a plane."

"Private jet, actually," Tony smugly corrects him. He's heartened by Peter gazing down at his own lap and breathing out a laugh. Peter's expression bright with amusement. "And, as a matter of fact, I _can_ turn this thing around, kid. Watch me."

"… Mr. Stark, do we have to fight the other Avengers?"

The brightness fades with Peter's solemn question. 

"Is that what you're worried about? Hurting someone?" Tony asks. At the sullen look from Peter, he sighs. "Truth be told… I'm a little nervous myself. We've never had to deal with something like this… but I feel _a lot_ better knowing you're here with me." 

Peter's eyebrows goes up. He stares in utter fascination at Tony, and Tony realizes there is nothing misleading about Peter.

If there's anyone worth his trust… anyone who can earn Tony's patience and affection and respect… 

By god, it's _Peter_.

"C'mon…"

Tony opens an arm, letting Peter crawl halfway on his lap and sag against him. Tony's fingers card into Peter's hair. "You don't have anything to prove to me," he explains. "I already know you can do this, Peter. I wouldn't have came to get you otherwise."

A small, but obvious, nod against Tony's shoulder-joint.

_"This is nice…"_

"Yeah?" Tony says, grinning and listening to Peter rumble out. "You seemed like a hugger. It's kind of adorable." Usually getting this much of a close proximity bothers Tony. But, Peter's weight is comfortable and hot, and his exhales feel good on Tony's jaw.

_"I like being close to you, Mr. Stark."_

Tony's gut clenches pleasantly. 

"Me too," he whispers. "You can call me Tony, you know… if we're gonna be partners." 

Peter nuzzles him on instinct, draping his arms around Tony's waist, and Tony can feel all of his blood going south. 

Fuck. 

He waits for Peter to lean out, meeting his eyes, and trying to guess what Peter's thinking. It's not difficult. 

Tony chuckles with a dreaminess in Peter's expression, relaxing when another mouth shyly brushes his.

He dares to open his lips relocking to Peter's, closing them on a lower lip and sucking gently. Peter rumbles out again, breathing raggedly. He squirms on Tony, and Tony tightens his hold to Peter half-resting in his lap, keeping him right where he wants Peter. 

He wonders if it's Peter's first kiss… but it's unlikely. Peter's eighteen.

He's athletic-looking for a scrawny guy. He has a kind face and an intelligent mind and a brave heart.

Girls at Midtown must secretly be _dying_ for a chance.

(They would be crazy not to.)

Peter rocks a little, moaning into a deeper kiss and giving a shiver. God, yes, Tony likes him _sensitive_.

Tony fills Peter's wet, hot mouth with his tongue, pushing a hand under Peter's tee and stroking his fingertips up Peter's back. His muscles like steel. Tony would be definitely okay with Peter holding him down with all of his strength, fucking him senseless.

_"Mr. Stark…!"_

It's a yelp as Tony's other hand sneaks between Peter's legs, cupping his dick. Peter reddens.

"Tell me to stop and I will." His thumb grazes on the denim jean fabric. If Tony moved just enough, and persistently, he would be feeling right where the bulge of Peter's cock twitches to Tony's opened palm. "I'm here for you, baby. Whatever you need."

Peter makes a disgruntled noise, rolling his eyes, and Tony snorts.

"Don't _baby_ me."

"My mistake, Pete. I won't… again."

"Then you can touch me," Peter murmurs, the corners of his mouth slowly lifting. 

Tony adjusts his hand on Peter's crotch, pressing a brief, spit-sticky kiss on Peter's neck. "You're bossy," he observes. 

"Maybe."

"I like it."

He savors the teasing glint of lust in Peter's eyes. Tony slides his fingers under Peter's jeans and underwear, loosely gripping his firming cock. He's already there. Peter twitches. "Anyone ever touch you like this before?" Tony asks nonchalantly.

"N-no."

"Good… that's good…" Tony hums, revealing nothing as he pumps him, listening to Peter whine out at every touch on his naked skin.

Peter hangs his head sideways, clutching around Tony's waist and thrusting down into Tony's hand. His brown hair smells like cheap body-soap and perspiration. Tony grinds his nose against Peter's ear, mouthing on him.

"You're so good…"

Peter pants out Tony's name, and that's incentive enough to jerk him off faster. He's young, so Peter's not gonna last. Tony drags a fingertip over Peter's glans oozing, circling his wrist, probing the cock-slit before jacking him in an uneven rhythm.

Tony's nose and his lips press harder against Peter. "C'mon, c'mon," he says in a near-growl.

Maybe it's a little much.

_Maybe._

When the orgasm hits Peter, Tony eases him though in slowing pumps, murmuring encouragement as Peter gasps out raggedly against Tony's lips. It's like he ran a marathon. Peter's dick softens in the ring of Tony's warm, come-sopping fingers. 

"Good boy," Tony mumbles, smiling and kissing Peter hard.

He pulls his hand out of Peter's jeans, watching in semi-amusement as Peter's flushed face darkens.

Oh, he's _soooo_ obvious that it's precious. Tony dips his thumb in his own mouth, sucking off a bit of fluid and humming in satisfaction. Not the most _awesome_ taste, but it's worth another _oh god, Tony!_ and the immediate sensation of Peter's cock hardening up on Tony again.

This is gonna be a long trip.

Hopefully.

*


End file.
